


In the Sun

by evening_spirit



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evening_spirit/pseuds/evening_spirit
Summary: Dutch/Delle Seyah modern AU, inspired by a prompt: "hey I bet my friend that you were this celebrity when I saw you from across the way so can you say you are even if you aren’t?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunnerFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/gifts).



> Hi RunnerFive! :)  
> I hope you don't hate me for this story. I tried, I really did. But Dutch and Delle Seyah just brim with sexual tension and I'm incapable of writing sexual content (also, I'm more into m/m than f/f *shrug*). UST was the best I could do. Also, this is AU, because AUs are where I feel most comfortable. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Have a lovely holiday season. *showers you with sprinkles*

Yalena Yardeen, known by most people simply as Dutch, a one-woman band: singer, instrumentalist and performer, had been Johnny Jaqobis' best friend for over six years. She'd also been Johnny's greatest pain in the ass. Nonetheless, there was nothing he wouldn't do to see the smile on her face.

Like now.

“I'm telling you it is her." He tipped his frosted glass in a general direction of a tanned body on the other side of the pool.

"No it isn't." Dutch didn't even move her head.

She had watched the gorgeous woman come in, place her deck chair, arrange her gold-and-purple towel on the chair, then spread sunscreen on her sculpted arms and legs and finally lie down to let the sun caress her skin. Dutch had watched her with furrowed brow and munching on an earpiece of her sunglasses for quite some time, but then she put those sunglasses on her face with a firm decision to ignore the woman.

Johnny knew that face. Dutch wanted to talk to the woman, but she wouldn't make a move, because her pride stood in the way, or because of some other, just as ridiculous reason. Of course Johnny knew who the woman was and why Dutch was interested in her. He tried to poke her and prod, but all he got in return was – "It is not her."

"Sure it is. Just go and ask her."

"No. I will not harass a stranger, in an assumption that she's some famous DJ and producer."

"...that I may want to bang, you forgot to add."

That, at least, earned Johnny a reaction. Dutch lifted her head from the chair and slid her glasses down her nose. He had not been frightened by that glare for years.

Nonetheless, Dutch decided to clarify. "That I may – or may not – want to remix my piece. Gods, Johnny!"

It only reinforced Johnny's resolve to take matters into his hands.

"Fine." He raised to his feet. "You won't ask her, I will."

"Johny!" Dutch sat up.

"What is the problem?"

"Look. I don't really want to talk to her. I may admire her skill, as a musician, but Delle Seyah Kendry is a first class asshole."

"I thought you said it was not her."

"Well..."

"Look. The way I see it, if you're right and this is not her – as you say – you get to bang a look-alike without all the asshollery. I call It win-win."

"I do not want to bang her."

"Whatever you say."

With that Johnny turned on his heel and marched to the other side of the pool. He forgot to put on his flip-flops and concrete burned his soles, but he bit his teeth and resolved to not jump as an idiot. He was rather convinced the woman on the other side was, actually, the infamous Delle Seyah Kendry and if her asshollery was as strong as the rumor had it, Johnny had to be at his best.

"Excuse me," he begun, his heart hammering in his throat.

The woman slowly lifted her head and turned her cat-eye sunglasses toward him without a word. Oh, this was not good. But he started it – he had to keep up the pretenses now.

"Me and my friend," he vaguely gestured toward Dutch, "we were watching you and we thought... I mean I thought, she was rather against the idea..." he stammered, "But I..." he was making an idiot of himself and the woman still didn't say a word. "Well, anyway, we made a bet. And now I'd hate to lose this bet, you know." What if he was wrong and she was actually just a very lovely look-alike? "See, I think you look very much like that famous musician. Well, famous in some circles anyway. She's a DJ actually, you know remixes things other people composed. A music producer. Anyway. You look very much like her and my friend over there, she's a big fan. A really, really big fan. And I was wondering if you could, even if you're not really her, if you could tell her that you are. That would mean a great deal to her and, well, I would win a bet, so... It would mean a lot to me too." Okay, he made an idiot of himself. Despite his best efforts. And right now he didn't know anymore which was better – if it was real Delle Seyah Kendry, or her double.

The woman stared at Johnny, her lips firmly set. At least he imagined she stared at him and not fell asleep in the middle of his ramble – he still couldn't see her eyes behind dark sunglasses. She wasn't speaking for a terrifyingly long while. Johnny's feet were aching by that point, even though he made sure to stand on the shadowed spot of the walkway.

Finally the woman gave him a barely distinguishable nod.

"Fine," she uttered. "You may tell her to come over here."

"Come?" Johnny blurted.

"What did you think? That if I was someone famous I would just go over to her? Tell her she may come and if I find her to my satisfaction, I may even sign my name on her ass."

Okay, this was real Delle Seyah Kendry.

Johnny nodded and walked back to Dutch in a much faster pace. If he were honest, he'd even say he run.

* * *

Dutch admired two things about Delle Seyah Kendry – her talent and her looks. And that's where the admiration ended. Everything else about this woman, she hated and despised. Delle Seyah was wealthy, pompous and arrogant, and she treated people who worked for her like dirt.

Dutch sat up on her recliner and took a good long look at the woman on the other side of the pool. She still didn't know if she was supposed to deal with actual famous DJ, or just someone who was euqally beautiful and regal. One thing was obvious, at the moment the lady, whoever she was, tried very hard to pretend indifference, but little things betrayed her. Her fingers twitched, she turned her head to the side, ever so slightly, to watch Dutch from the corner of her eye and immediately tried to cover it up with some odd move. It seemeg to suggest she could not be the real Delle Seyah. Dutch was convinced that real Delle Seyah was a cold hag, devoid of any stronger emotions. She wouldn't have any problems playing indifferent. Hell, she would actually be indifferent.

But then, the woman played her role reasonably well and Dutch decided she wanted to meet her. After all Johnny was right about one thing – that body was worth it either way.

She stood up and walked slowly to the edge of the pool. The woman on the other side started to turn her head and froze, when she realized she couldn't hide her reaction now. Dutch chuckled to herself. She dove into the water and with a couple of swipes of her arms she found herself on the other side. She let the water wash down her face and blinked a couple of times to clear her eyelashes of the droplets.

The woman pretending to be Delle Seyak Kendry approached her. In her golden swimsuit rimmed with purple strips, purple nail polish with golden reflexes, perfect skin, gorgeous eyes, contemptuous smirk – she looked truly regal. Quite like the real thing.

And maybe she was the real thing after all. From up close it seemed much more plausible.

She lowered herself to the edge, one leg folded under her ass, the tips of toes of her other leg skimming the water.

"Hello, Yala," she started and Dutch's breath caught. How did she know? She covered it quickly with a tight smile, but it was probably too late. Delle Seyah's smirk turned victorious. "Had I known you were so eager to meet me, I would have organized some get together, invited some common friends. Khlyen and the Sixes maybe, I believe you know them?"

Another hit too close to home for comfort. This was Delle Seyah Kendry – she was cruel enough to make Dutch certain of it. But Dutch could play that game.

"Really, Seyah," she purred. "There's no need. You already made it obvious that it is you who wanted to meet me."

"Are you joking?"

"What are you doing here, then? Aren't you stalking me, by any chance?" Emotions in Delle Seyah's eyes shifted away from victory and into something closer to affront, maybe even panic at being discovered. So she was capable of emotions after all – seems like Dutch was wrong in her assessment of the star DJ. It could prove to be an interesting meeting after all. Dutch decided to play the card she wouldn't have otherwise. "You even made an effort to find my real name."

"Don't flatter yourself," Delle Seyah seethed. Oh, she was affronted. "Your friend told me." She waved her hand in Johnny's general direction.

It was such a blatant lie, Dutch wanted to laugh. She rested her chin on her palms folded at the edge of the pool.

"Except he'd never do that. I know Johnny. Clearly, you asked out after me." Oh, she was winning this one, she could see that in the way Delle Seyah's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed into a thin line. "Truly, Seyah, I..." she blinked, pretended to hesitate, then fired her final shot. "I'd be impressed. If I cared."

Delle Seyah's eyes widened at that. "You do care!" She wanted to stomp her foot, but since it was hovering over the water, all she did was make a huge splash, mostly showering herself – her skin, warmed by the summer sun – with a very cold water.

She shrieked, screamed as if it was somehow Dutch's fault, then leaned toward the water in an attempt to splash Dutch, now with intent.

Dutch couldn't pass up the opportunity and she pulled the proud, elegant lady straight into the water. There was nothing dignified about Delle Seyah Kendry, as she struggled to stay afloat, hair plastered to her forehead and cheeks, gasping for air. She was really cute and sweet though and it stirred something inside Dutch's cold old heart.

"Here." She supported Delle Seyah and helped her stay above the water long enough to be able to understand the next sentence. "Let me rescue you, Seyah." Seyah blinked at Dutch with horror and Dutch pressed her lips to Delle Seyah's in an impulse of strange affection.

As she felt Delle Seyah melt and weaken under this kiss, she thought it would be unfathomable if Delle Seyah didn't want to remix some of Dutch's piece after this. And Dutch would even let her choose which one.

* * *

.end


End file.
